Maladresse
by Harmony-sama
Summary: Le groupe de Rick arrive à Alexandria et le shérif décide de prendre les choses en main avec Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je poste donc mon premier OS, c'est un Rickyl

Je précise que les personnage et l'univers ne sont pas à moi

Je reprends à l'arrivée à Alexandria, j'ai écris cet OS d'une traite donc il est loin d'être parfait ^^'

Finalement, après de nombreuses hésitations, le groupe de Rick avait pénétré dans Alexandria. Deanna les avait accueillis calmement, leur faisant passer à chacun un entretien, désirant faire connaissance.

Le groupe restait extrêmement tendu, résultat du temps passé au milieu de l'apocalypse. Cette atmosphère de calme et de sérénité les inquiétait plus qu'autre chose, les rendant méfiants à l'égard de cette communauté à l'apparence si parfaite.

Rick n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister pour qu'ils passent les premières nuits entassés dans une des deux maisons qui leur ont été offertes. Cela rassurait tout le monde.

L'ex shérif bordait doucement sa fille tout en observant sa troupe. Tous semblaient éreintés. Carl s'était déjà endormi, roulé en boule sur un matelas posé le long du berceau de Judith. Rick sourit. Son fils avait beau essayer de se montrer mature et capable, il était encore un enfant, le châtain le savait. A ses côtés, Michonne caressait doucement les cheveux du garçon, le regardant avec une certaine tendresse, la douceur d'une mère. Elle était vite devenue très proche de Carl et celui-ci l'avait adoptée. Elle lui était importante.

Rick fit un signe de tête à Abraham qui fumait un cigare à la fenêtre en discutant avec Rosita et Tara. Eugène les observait, assit dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre.

Le regard de l'ancien policier se posa ensuite sur le Père Gabriel, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le chef n'aimait pas le religieux, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et craignait qu'une trahison de sa part ne finisse par lui prendre de nouveau des membres de leur groupe. Il passa à Carol en s'imaginant cela. Il avait failli la perdre en la bannissant. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, cette femme était une force de la nature, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Ed.

Il tourna de nouveau son attention en entendant de discrets rires vers le canapé. Maggie et Glenn se câlinaient tendrement, profitant de ce moment de répit. Rick était heureux qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, cependant, ça le ramenait à sa propre solitude. Il n'avait eu personne depuis Lori...Lori, comment était-il possible d'aimer et d'hair autant la même personne. Sa mort l'avait anéanti...mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir couché avec Shane. Même si c'était la fin du monde, ce n'était pas une excuse pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il en voulait aussi à Shane, Lori n'était pas seule responsable.

Enfin, ses yeux se portèrent sur leur chasseur. Daryl était le seul qui avait refusé de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements propres. Il ne cessait de bouger et de changer de place, ressemblant à un lion en cage. Parmi eux, il était celui qui avait l'air le plus angoissé à l'idée de vivre ici. Après le camp près d'Atlanta, la ferme, la prison et l'échec du Terminus, l'homme semblait craindre plus que tout de s'installer à nouveau et de tout perdre.

Rick le comprenait. Et comme lui, il craignait plus les humains que les rôdeurs...enfin, le chasseur avait toujours craint les humains avant les monstres. L'ex shérif se doutait de ce qu'il avait vécu, il en avait vu des dizaines de gamins qui se faisaient battre par leur père, mais il avait un inexplicable désir de connaître toute l'histoire de Daryl. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était devenu un membre indispensable de leur groupe et qu'il devait en savoir autant sur lui que sur les autres.

Le père finit par tomber dans le regard du brun. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu effarouché. Leurs yeux semblaient comme accrochés.

Dans la tête de Daryl, les questions fusaient, il se demandait pourquoi le shérif le regardait. Le chasseur se sentait extrêmement gêné de cette inspection, le regard de Rick créait toujours de multiples émotions en lui.

Il était, certes, maladroit dans ses relations avec les autres, mais il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris. Oui, lui, Daryl Dixon, était tombé amoureux d'un putain de flic. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la désagréable voix de son frère ou de son père, se moquant de lui et le rabaissant pour être gay.

Daryl savait depuis longtemps que les femmes n'étaient pas vraiment de son goût, contrairement au shérif. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de désir pour personne avant aujourd'hui. Ainsi, il était toujours vierge.

Ce fait ne le travaillait pas vraiment avant, tant que Merle l'ignorait, lui ne s'en souciait pas.

Mais à présent, il se sentait bête d'être si inexpérimenté. Il savait que Rick n'avait pas vraiment eu des tonnes d'aventures non plus mais c'était déjà plus que lui.

L'arbalestier se cacha derrière sa crinière grasse pour dissimuler son rougissement, sentant ses joues chauffer. Il s'énervait à ressembler à une collégienne ayant son premier béguin...même si, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qu'il est.

Deanna interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce, ne semblant pas vraiment surprise qu'ils se soient tous rassemblés. Elle leur parla un peu du rôle qu'elle souhaitait leur donner dans la ville, hésitant un peu sur Daryl. Elle les convia également à la fête de bienvenue se déroulant le lendemain chez elle et repartie en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit.

L'après-midi suivant, Daryl trafiquait son arbalète sur le pas de la porte et regarda Carol sortir de la maison, habillée sagement et normalement. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien mais il ne lui dirait jamais, à la place, il lui dit qu'elle était ridicule, sans grande conviction, après qu'elle lui ait conseillé de s'intégrer lui aussi.

Mais le chasseur n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'intégrer, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre encore plus d'amis. Plus après Beth...

Rick sortait de chez lui, vêtu de son nouvel uniforme de shérif. Deanna lui avait demander de prendre ce poste, il avait choisit d'accepter.

Le policier aperçu le chasseur, assis en équilibre sur la rambarde. Il s'approcha, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier le regard de Daryl sur lui.

«Tu n'es toujours pas passé par une salle de bain?

-Non...et toi? T'es redevenu flic? Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas mis d'uniforme...

-Ouais, comment tu me trouve? Plaisanta Rick.

-...je crois, qu'il ne te va plus aussi bien qu'avant...»

Daryl avait réfléchi un moment avant de lui répondre et le châtain semblait légèrement surpris.

Rick se reprit et lui sourit doucement, pensant la même chose. Il observa le brun, hésitant un peu à le forcer à se laver. Il avait bien réfléchi, et il pensait avoir compris pourquoi le chasseur refusait de se nettoyer.

«Tu iras te laver si je monte la garde?»

Le brun le fixait, surpris. Il regarda son arbalète, indécis, comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse.

Le châtain commençait à se sentir embarrassé lorsque Daryl hocha légèrement la tête. Il sourit et lui tint la porte alors que le brun entrait dans la maison. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain et vérifièrent que les fenêtres soient bien fermées et que les rideaux soient tirés.

Rick observait le chasseur qui semblait nerveux, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce, il voulait rester et regarder le brun. Cependant il quitta la salle d'eau en poussant la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa en surveillant le couloir.

Peu de temps après, il entendit l'eau ruisseler, il se mordilla la lèvre et laissa son envie le guider. Il entrouvrit la porte. Juste assez pour voir la cabine de douche et l'appel à la luxure qu'était le chasseur.

Rick était bisexuel, la bienséance l'avait poussé à prendre une femme plutôt qu'un homme, mais aujourd'hui...il n'allait plus se priver.

Le chasseur regardait les mains frotter la chevelure brune énergiquement. La mousse glissait le long de son dos et le shérif la suivit des yeux.

Son regard descendit sur la nuque, le faisant se lécher les lèvres, ayant terriblement envie, non, besoin de la mordre. Besoin d'y laisser les traces de ses dents, de marquer la chair halée du chasseur pour que les autres sachent qu'il lui appartient.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale, dévalant la chute de reins splendide entourée d'une paire de hanches alléchantes. Rick y voyait déjà les bleus que ses doigts pourraient laisser.

Il continua sa descente jusqu'au derrière rebondi du brun.

Le shérif referma la porte à cette vue, il allait perdre la tête, et sa verge semblait plus que d'accord, gonflée et douloureuse, enfermée dans son pantalon.

Il ne pouvait juste pas faire ça comme ça. Si le chasseur le repoussait, il perdrait sa confiance, leur amitié et leur groupe en pâtirait. Il devait essayer d'aborder les choses plus finement.

Il échafauda son plan en attendant que Daryl sorte de sa douche, propre et habillé de vêtements neufs. Il sembla assez mal à l'aise quand Rick le détailla et lui proposa une balade en forêt, pour permettre au chasseur de respirer.

Ils sortirent donc de l'enceinte de la ville, explorant les alentours. Il s'arrêtèrent derrière la petite église en ruines.

Daryl regardait ses pieds en écoutant son chef et releva la tête lorsqu'un silence se fit.

Rick le regardait, beaucoup trop proche. Les yeux clairs du chasseur fixèrent les lèvres du leader et se détournèrent alors qu'une très discrète teinte rosée colorait ses joues. Le shérif ne put retenir un léger sourire à cette vue et se pencha pour cueillir la bouche de son homologue.

Daryl se figea, peinant à croire ce qui arrivait à cet instant. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous celles de Rick qui finit par se reculer après ce chaste baiser.

Le policier haussa un sourcil, amusé.

«Et bien? Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne?»

Daryl se braqua immédiatement à ses mots, se refermant. Il parti d'un pas énervé, retournant vers la ville.

Le shérif le regarda partir et comprit son erreur, le chasseur n'avait vraiment jamais embrassé qui que ce soit et il avait eu l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait malgré tout. Il avait obtenu le premier baiser de Daryl. Il espérait que cela voulait dire qu'il était complètement vierge.

Cette perspective l'excita plus que de raison et il se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas malsain. Finalement, il envoya valser sa morale, après tout, il était sincère avec le brun, il ne le voulait pas que pour le sexe.

Rick courut jusqu'à la ville pour rattraper l'homme qu'il aimait mais impossible de le retrouver, il supposa qu'il s'était caché ou qu'il l'évitait.

Le policier soupira et décida d'attendre, frustré et inquiet que Daryl ne réapparaisse pas.

Le soir, il alla à la petite fête de Deanna, il parla avec une habitante du nom de Jessie, il aurait pu être intéressé, s'il n'y avait pas eu son brun loin devant. La jeune femme était fade comparée à lui.

En parlant de lui, il l'aperçut en train de les observer par la fenêtre. Rick eut un sourire en coin, Daryl Dixon était vraiment très mignon.

De son côté, le chasseur se demandait qui était cette femme blonde qui discutait avec le shérif. L'arbalestier ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de jalousie qui montait en lui, se répandant dans ses veines et faisant bouillir son sang.

Il voulait vraiment que Rick soit à lui, mais il était si maladroit...si pathétique aurait dit Merle...

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le châtain quitter la fête pour le rejoindre.

Il se fit plaquer au mur de la maison par le leader, leur visage à un ou deux centimètres maximum.

«On m'évite et on m'espionne? C'est un peu contradictoire Daryl...»

Le susdit rougit légèrement, attendrissant le policier qui s'excusa de s'être moqué un peu plus tôt.

Le chasseur hocha la tête, très troublé par cette proximité, il sentait que son corps désirait se coller à celui du plus vieux. Rick pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, prenant la joue du brun dans sa main et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Cette fois, Rick approfondit, commençant par bouger doucement ses lèvres contre celle du plus jeune qui suivit après avoir compris. Le shérif posa sa main libre sur la taille de Daryl en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le chasseur poussa un petit couinement de surprise qui alluma le châtain et passa ses bras autour de son cou en répondant maladroitement.

Rick appuya leur front en souriant et faufila sa main sous le haut du brun, caressant la peau de son ventre, de ses côtes et passa son pouce sur un téton déjà dur d'excitation, faisant haleter le chasseur.

Daryl ne savait plus quoi faire, perdu. Sa main, ses lèvres, Rick l'enflammait, il était persuadé que son corps allait fondre. D'ailleurs, ses jambes le soutenaient uniquement parce qu'il était pendu à la nuque du châtain.

Le leader les fit s'installer dans la pelouse et commença à déshabiller le plus jeune qui s'empressa de triturer les boutons de la chemise de Rick pour ne pas rester les bras ballants.

Daryl était stressé par la situation mais le fait qu'ils soient en extérieur et non dans un lit l'aidait à se sentir rassuré, ça n'était pas cérémonieux et il était dans son élément.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait que peu de lumière l'aidait aussi, ainsi Rick ne verrait pas, ou mal, son torse abîmé par son père.

Il s'arqua légèrement en poussant un gémissement, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux du shérif qui jouait avec l'un de ses mamelons, le suçant, tandis que l'autre était malmené par sa main. Il gigotait, tentant d'échapper à ce traitement tout en en désirant bien plus. Rick lui retira ses derniers vêtements, caressant ses cuisses ouvertes.

Le chasseur finit par renverser le châtain, voulant aussi participer, et sortit assez timidement la verge du plus âgé de son carcan de tissus.

Il se retrouva un peu penaud devant ce morceau de chair, incertain quand à la marche à suivre. Rick le rassura en lui caressant doucement la tête et en lui affirmant que ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Le brun lapa quelques minutes le sexe durci, faisant grogner son propriétaire de frustration. Il se décida finalement à le prendre dans sa bouche et le suça doucement, faisant de lents va-et-vient, sa langue collée à la verge.

Rick poussa de légers grognements sous le traitement, ce n'était pas parfait mais il le ressentait comme la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Daryl tentait des choses et essayait de faire le mieux possible. Il retenait tant bien que mal son bassin qui voulait bouger pour enfoncer plus loin son sexe dans la bouche délicieuse du chasseur.

Il se redressa un peu et observa sa verge disparaître entre ses lèvres rougies, il avait un air à la fois concentré et embarrassé. Le leader sourit en s'asseyant, l'archer restant à le sucer, rougissant lorsque le châtain releva sa croupe pour masser ses fesses, ses doigts rugueux trainant dans le sillon.

Rick admirait le cul de Daryl qui s'agitait, se contractant pour l'empêcher d'accéder à l'entrée vierge et poussant dans sa main pour continuer à être caressé.

Le leader attira le plus jeune dans un baiser torride et lui fit enduire ses doigts de salive, admirant son visage, ses yeux dilatés, ses cheveux en bataille...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en emmenant ses doigts vers son anus, il se contenta de le masser, attendant qu'il soit suffisamment détendu pour y glisser un doigt. Les muscles se resserrèrent immédiatement, Daryl gémissant d'inconfort dans le cou du plus vieux. En attendant qu'il se détende, Rick en profita pour plonger ses dents dans la nuque de son amant, lui faisant pousser un cri rauque.

Après quelques va et vient, le shérif ajouta un nouveau doigt, les bougeant doucement, tâtonnant à la recherche de la prostate.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Daryl mordit dans son épaule pour étouffer ses petits cris demandeurs.

Le chasseur était au bord des larmes, ces doigts qui jouaient en lui, le rendant fou et lui faisant pousser des sons absolument gênants, le corps de Rick contre le sien, ses mots rassurants à son oreille, tout ça faisait tomber ses murs, il s'abandonnait.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de déception lorsque les phalanges le quittèrent, des mains empoignant ses hanches pour le soulever au dessus de la verge palpitante du policier. Le plus âgé pénétra doucement le corps vierge tremblant contre lui.

Rick peinait à se contenir, Daryl était si étroit...il voulait le prendre sauvagement mais il risquait de lui faire mal et le traumatiser était vraiment la dernière de ses intentions. Il voulait prendre soin du brun, aussi, il prit son mal en patience lors de la première pénétration, progressant lentement et attendant que le plus jeune soit prêt avant de commencer à aller et venir assez tendrement.

Le chasseur se détendait peu à peu, le sexe en lui était brûlant et épais, le gardant écarté. Il haletait, Rick était en lui, il le possédait. Cette pensée lui donna un coup de chaud. Il suivit le rythme du châtain jusqu'à être parfaitement adapté.

Il commença à onduler plus vivement, s'empalant plus fortement sur la verge. Il se sentait comme une putain à se faire prendre ainsi, nu alors que Rick était encore tout habillé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le pieu de chair ne cessait de frotter son point de plaisir, lui donnant envie de crier son extase, ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de faire contrairement à Rick.

Le policier était ravi, il ne pensait pas que le brun serait si expressif. Il sourit en le voyant si proche de la fin sans même avoir toucher son sexe et accéléra une dernière fois la cadence, le faisant jouir violemment, cambré à l'extrême. Rick s'efforça de tenir jusqu'au bout de l'orgasme du plus jeune avant de se laisser aller lui même, répandant sa semence en lui, se sentant très satisfait à cette pensée. Il ne se savait pas si possessif mais pourquoi pas, Daryl était à lui à présent, il l'avait fait sien, l'avait marqué, pour sa première fois en plus.

L'archer se laissa retomber faiblement sur le torse du châtain qui le câlina doucement, laissant la pression retomber doucement. Il murmura les trois petits mots au brun qui rougit dans le cou du plus vieux en lui disant qu'il est niais, le faisant rire. Rick compris néanmoins le message et sourit en sentant le petit baiser sur sa clavicule.

Ils finirent par rentrer à la maison et s'écroulèrent ensemble dans le lit, se lovant l'un contre l'autre. Les autres les verraient sûrement le lendemain et ils décidèrent qu'ils s'en fichaient, ils n'avaient pas envie de se cacher de leurs amis.

Voilà ^^ alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, que je sache si c'était agréable à lire et ce que je peux améliorer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ^^ j'ai vu que mon premier chapitre avait eu pas mal de succès et deux personnes m'ont fait remarquer que les sentiments étaient peu évoqué et je partageais cet avis donc j'ai fais un chapitre 2, c'est donc un TS à présent!

Disclamer: Rien à changer, les perso et l'univers ne sont toujours pas ma propriété '^'

PS: Je suis navrée si la mise en page est bordélique, je suis déjà pas douée pour ça alors si en plus le site me la massacre . enfin j'ai essayé de rafistoler tout ça, bonne lecture ^^'

Chapitre 2:

Lorsque Daryl se réveilla, il sentit une agréable chaleur collée à son dos.

Il savait que c'était le corps de Rick. Son cœur battit fort à cette pensée, le bruit résonnait dans sa poitrine, lui faisant relâcher un léger halètement.

Il avait couché avec Rick...pire, il avait perdu sa virginité avec Rick. Il sentit que ses joues chauffaient tandis qu'il se rejouait la soirée.

Il s'était complètement laissé aller, il s'était abandonné au shérif. Le chasseur se sentait à la fois honteux et incroyablement...satisfait? Heureux? Complet? Il n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour le décrire.

Et si Rick regrettait? Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait...mais...c'était après...l'acte...et s'il ne voulait pas vraiment d'une relation? Qu'est ce qu'un homme respectable comme Rick Grimes pourrait lui trouver de toute manière?

Alors que le brun était perdu dans ces milliers de questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posé, Rick observait sa nuque, éveillé depuis un moment.

Le policier avait admirer son amant dans son sommeil. L'archer dormait comme un chat, sur le flan, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés. Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait mignon, adorable même.

Le châtain avait senti le moment exact où Daryl s'était réveillé, son corps s'était tendu, signe de son trouble intérieur. Le policier hésitait à l'interrompre, il ne souhaitait pas le faire fuir.

Il avait également remarqué que la porte de la chambre était close, il était sûr qu'ils l'avaient laissée ouverte la veille. Leurs amis les avaient donc vu, il se demandait quelles seraient leurs réactions. Il pensa aussi qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec son fils à ce sujet.

Il paniqua en voyant Daryl commencer à trembler en tenant sa tête, suppliant à quelqu'un de la fermer. Le shérif craignait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le chasseur était toujours hanté par son père et son frère.

Rick posa délicatement un baiser sur la nuque du chasseur pour lui signaler sa présence, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent immédiatement alors que Daryl se retournait pour lui faire face.

Le policier le salua doucement, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Daryl se contenta de hocher la tête, timide mais ne le montrant pas.

Rick se mit à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux du plus jeune, cherchant les mots pour aborder le sujet mais il le devança.

"On est quoi?...Je veux dire, après hier soir...enfin...tu vois?

-C'était...ta première fois?"

Daryl se leva violemment pour cacher son rougissement.

"Et alors?! C'est un problème!? C'était pas assez bien?!"

Rick fixa le brun en train de s'enfuir après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, ébahi. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça! Pas une seconde!

Le shérif poussa un soupir, il fallait vraiment qu'il le fasse parler au sujet de son père et de son frère, il était sûr que des souvenirs lui avaient soufflé ces doutes.

Rick finit par aller faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre les autres pour leur expliquer la situation.

La troupe semblait à la fois heureuse pour eux et inquiète pour le chasseur, en particulier Carol.

La femme était comme une mère pour leur groupe et surtout pour Daryl. Depuis qu'il avait déployé toute son énergie pour retrouver sa fille, Carol l'avait en quelques sortes adopté.

Daryl n'était pas parti bien loin, il s'était réfugié dans leur deuxième maison, inhabitée pour le moment.

Il aurait voulu partir dans les bois, mais la substance froide et poisseuse s'écoulant hors de lui et glissant le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses l'avait poussé à aller prendre une douche.

Daryl était donc sous le jet d'eau, se frottant vivement. Il nettoya méticuleusement ses jambes en se maudissant.

Il se trouvait affreusement stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi...il n'avait même pas laissé Rick s'exprimer. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne veuille réellement plus de lui à présent.

De plus, le châtain avait deviné qu'il était vierge...est-ce qu'il avait été aussi peu à la hauteur?

Le chasseur avait envie de pleurer mais il se retint, il n'était pas faible.

Il se tortilla légèrement, la semence froide coulait encore un peu hors de lui.

Le brun hésita un moment avant de se décider à glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de son trou légèrement gonflé. Il mordit son bras pour s'empêcher de gémir, ce simple geste ne devrait pas l'exciter ainsi.

Il glissa son index le long de ses parois pour racler le reste de sperme, rougissant furieusement en pensant que c'était celui de Rick.

Il avait l'impression de le trahir en faisant cela, comme si son trou n'appartenait qu'au shérif et que même lui ne devait pas y toucher.

Il se fustigea à voix haute, il n'appartenait à personne!

Cependant, il s'imagina que Rick était avec lui et l'aidait à se laver et son doigt se mit à bouger de lui même alors que son sexe se dressait.

Il appelait le nom de l'homme qui l'avait rendu fou.

Ce qu'il faisait était si pervers, il n'osait y croire.

Il gémissait bruyamment en cherchant l'endroit magique que Rick n'avait cesser de toucher la veille.

Il n'arriva pas à le trouver, couinant de frustration, il prit sa verge en main et se masturba pour la premiere fois en continuant de faire des aller retour avec son doigt.

Il priait de toute son âme pour que personne ne le surprenne dans cette position embarrassante. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses yeux se fermait pour mieux imaginer le policier lui faire toutes ces choses.

Il se remémora la sensation des mains de Rick sur son corps, il entendait sa voix lui murmurant des mots parfois doux parfois plus gênants.

Comme par magie, son plaisir doubla d'intensité, il murmurait le nom du shérif comme une litanie, proche de la jouissance.

Soudainement, tout retomba alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le shérif. Daryl se sentit mourir de honte, pourquoi le prendrait-il maintenant? Un pervers? Une chienne en manque?

Il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait que Rick continue de le consulter pour prendre ses décisions, il voulait être à ses côtés et l'aider dans les moments difficiles, il voulait...enfin...il espérait qu'un jour...il aurait une petite place dans la famille Grimes.

Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, il devenait vraiment une chochotte.

Son père lui avait dit plein de fois qu'il ne méritait pas ce genre de choses et Merle était persuadé que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais les avoir...alors pourquoi...pourquoi lui espérait encore? Pourquoi le shérif le faisait-il croire que c'est possible? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort pour Rick? C'en était assourdissant, il s'entendait à peine penser.

Le policier observait le plus jeune, il avait l'air d'un chiot égaré. Il le regardait, perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Rick gronda et accula le brun contre une des parois en verre.

"Écoute moi bien, on va parler et tu ne fugueras pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois. Mais d'abord, je règle ton petit problème..."

Daryl frémit en voyant Rick s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Son sexe durci encore sous les doux baisers du shérif, le faisant gémir.

Il voulut s'empêcher de couiner lorsqu'il joua avec son urètre mais en fût incapable.

Ses cuisses s'ouvrir même alors qu'il se mettait à onduler. Son corps se fichait de son embarras, il voulait Rick et le demandait clairement.

Le shérif ne pu retenir son sourire devant l'attitude du brun, il était si demandeur...

Il glissa ses doigts derrière les bourses bien rondes et massa doucement, le regardant se cambrer et gémir.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'anus sensible de son jeune amant. L'anneau de chair s'ouvrit rapidement sous ses attouchements, lui permettant de le pénétrer pour appuyer sur le point de plaisir. Le chasseur s'arqua et s'empala instinctivement sur ses phalanges.

Rick admirait son amant. Daryl était parfait. Son corps s'ouvrait pour lui, ses gémissements, ses cris étaient pour lui, tout était pour lui.

Rick ne pouvait pas attendre pour le posséder à nouveau. Il se releva et le souleva en le soutenant par les fesses, le plus jeune enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il le fit sien d'un coup sec, lui faisant pousser un cri entre douleur et plaisir. Il recula d'un pas pour que le chasseur ne puisse s'accrocher à rien, son dos suspendu dans le vide entre Rick et la vitre.

Daryl criait à chaque coup de reins du plus vieux et cherchait désespérément à attraper quelque chose mais les épaules du shérif étaient trop loin et tout ce qu'il avait à portée était une plaque de verre lisse et glissante.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle, il sentait que la panique voulait monter pour le sortir de là mais il lui suffisait de regarder le visage de Rick pour qu'elle reparte, oui, il pouvait se laisser aller avec lui, il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce point.

Aussi, Daryl subi les assauts de son aîné en hurlant son bien être.

Il tentait d'accompagner les mouvements en appuyant sur les fesses de Rick avec ses pieds, celui grognant à chaque fois qu'il entrait brusquement en lui tout en étant aspirer par l'accueillant fourreau de chair.

Le policier se sentit venir rapidement, le chasseur était trop chaud, trop étroit, trop bon.  
Il vit Daryl s'arquer et crier lorsque l'orgasme le frappa, son sperme se répandant sur son ventre.

Rick jouit en lâchant quelques râles rauques, imprimant les traces de ses doigts sur les hanches du plus jeune.

Le châtain enlaça son amant en se laissant glisser au sol, éteignant l'eau au passage. Il se mit à le câliner, le laissant revenir des limbes du plaisir.

Daryl haletait dans son cou, son corps entièrement détendu contre le sien. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et sourit en le sentant rester contre lui même lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Rick prit le temps de chercher ses mots et se dit finalement que la meilleure solution était de lui demander directement, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne le prenne pas de travers.

"Daryl...tu veux bien...me parler des marques sur ton torse?"

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment direct mais direct ne voulait pas dire sans finesse.  
Il patienta en jouant avec les cheveux du brun, il s'était à peine tendu à sa question donc il supposait qu'il cherchait son courage pour lui en parler.

"C'est mon vieux...quand j'étais gamin...enfin ado plutôt..."

Daryl avait finit par lâcher ces quelques mots, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, même pas à Merle avant qu'il ne voit son dos par accident.

Rick resta silencieux, se contentant de caresser son dos délicatement, comme pour chasser les souvenirs que les coups de fouets avaient pu laisser.

Daryl se sentait presque ronronner sous les douces et tendres attentions de son leader, il savait que Rick voulait en savoir plus, il lui dirait tout, il devait juste...trouver les mots.

"Il se défoulait sur moi lorsque Merle était en maison de correction...le reste du temps...j'existais à peine...parfois...il était gentil...quand il était sobre...c'est lui qui m'a appris à chasser à l'arbalète...mais...c'était rare...et ça ne l'empêchait pas de me dire que je ne ferais jamais rien de ma vie..."

Daryl s'était tu en sentant le corps du shérif se tendre sous lui. Rick semblait...en colère.

En colère, il l'était.  
Le policier ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à Daryl, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement...personne ne le méritait mais Daryl encore moins.

Rick sentit un irrépressible besoin de protéger le chasseur, il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal.  
Il serra son amant contre lui.

"...quand Merle n'en pouvait plus de notre père...il commettait un petit délit, un vol ou du vandalisme...et il se débrouillait pour se faire attraper...la première fois...j'avais douze ans je crois...j'étais rentré tard de l'école...d'habitude il s'en fichait...mais cette fois...il m'attendait sur son vieux fauteuil miteux...sa ceinture à la main..."

Daryl prit une pause, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il avait tant de mal à raconter cela, comme si...ça allait se reproduire s'il parlait.

"Il...il m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de le supplier d'arrêter...puis...à chaque fois qu'il me battait...quand il avait finit...il s'asseyait...fumait...et me parlait pour me dire que j'avais aucun avenir...d'aucune sorte...que j'étais un moins que rien..."

Rick le berça avec douceur, bouillant de rage, il espérait de toute son âme que cet homme était mort lors de l'infection...et si ce n'était pas le cas, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Daryl choisit de s'arrêter ici. Il lui raconterai peut être plus...plus tard...il en avait déjà dit beaucoup.  
Il se sentait également beaucoup plus léger, il s'était libéré d'un poids qu'il traînait secrètement depuis longtemps.

Rick posa un baiser sur son front et le fit se relever puis le nettoya tendrement. Le chasseur rougit et fit de même, plus maladroit.

Le shérif releva la tête du plus jeune en tenant son menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Je t'aime Daryl...et...je souhaite que l'on soit ensemble...est ce que toi aussi tu le veux?"

Le brun détourna le regard et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi dans un murmure.

Le shérif le prit comme un accord et l'embrassa doucement, leur cœur battant à l'unissons.  
Leurs lèvres et leur langue s'accouplaient sensuellement.

Daryl prit timidement la main de son aîné qui enlaça leurs doigts.  
Leur baiser ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus aucun microlitre d'air dans les poumons.

Rick appuya son front contre celui du plus jeune, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'instant.

Le policier se sentait en paix, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille après son réveil...cette plénitude n'avait malheureusement pas durée bien longtemps...

Il savait que Lori n'était pas la femme de sa vie, cependant, il ne pensait pas retrouver l'amour dans cette terrifiante fin du monde.

Trop peu de temps, bien trop de risques. Il avait déjà si peur de perdre un membre du groupe...alors...la personne qui partage son cœur et sa couche...non, il ne voulait pas y penser...pas maintenant en tout cas, pas alors que Daryl était dans ses bras, bien vivant.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avouait, il l'avait pris pour un pauvre type, un paumé.  
Mais rapidement, il avait vu un grand gamin impulsif et renfermé, attentionné et protecteur.  
Il avait aussi vu un homme débrouillard, courageux et loyal.

Il avait confiance en lui et il savait que le brun ne pourrait jamais le trahir.  
Daryl était tout à lui, il lui appartenait. Ça pouvait paraître tordu, ou donner l'impression qu'il le considérait comme un bon chien fidèle mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait des sentiments sincères pour le chasseur et il ne voulait pas le perdre...quelque soit la façon. Il avait besoin de lui, il lui était vraiment extrêmement précieux.

Daryl était un diamant brut, taillé par le temps et les événements, il était le genre de rareté qu'on préférait entreposer bien à l'abris dans un écrin de velours, mais Rick ne voulait pas ça, il voulait l'arborer fièrement pour qu'à chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil le traverse, le monde puisse voir ses magnifiques reflets, comme le halo de lumière entourant un ange.

Il avait toujours trouvé que le blouson ailé du chasseur lui allait comme un gant. Très rebelle en apparence mais adorable en réalité.

Rick ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son amant.  
Lui aussi avait ouvert ses jolis yeux bleus et lui aussi, semblait paisible.

Le châtain se recula légèrement et lui fit un sourire en passant son pouce sur sa joue, faisant apparaître de discrètes mais terriblement mignonnes rougeurs.

"Tu es adorable..."

Les rougeurs devinrent plus prononcées alors que le chasseur lui ordonnait de la fermer, le faisant rire. Il reprit.

"Sais tu au moins ce que cela signifie?  
-Un truc comme mignon..., grommela Daryl.  
-Oui...mais littéralement, ça veut dire "qui mérite d'être aimé" et je te le dis, tu le mérite..."

Le rougissement du plus jeune s'accentua encore alors qu'il lui répétait qu'il était niais.

Rick rit de bon cœur et le tira hors de la cabine pour se rhabiller avant de rejoindre leur petite troupe.  
Le groupe semblait les attendre, retenant difficilement des sourires complices.

Manifestement, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de jaser à leur sujet et même de lancer des paris car ils virent Michonne céder difficilement une barre chocolatée à Carl et Abraham lancer un paquet de cigarettes à Carol.

Les deux amants ne prirent pas la peine de demander des explications, ils s'assirent et déjeunèrent, se tenant assez proches l'un de l'autre.

Peu de choses changèrent par la suite. Des détails tout au plus. Rick et Daryl dormaient dans le lit parental de la première maison, Daryl apprenait à Carl à chasser et pister et s'occupait bien plus de Judith "la petite dure à cuire".

Alors? ^^ Ca vous a plu j'espère, n'hésitez pas à laissez un mot, merci de votre temps! ^^

Et je précise que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin...abrupte dirons nous x), mais je ne savais absolument pas comment conclure donc...^^'


End file.
